Emergency medical technicians ("EMT"), and other types of rescue workers, often have the need to carry stretchers in far from ideal environmental and terrain conditions. This can cause the technician or other worker to lose his or her grip on the stretcher, with significant adverse consequences if that occurs. Also such technicians oftentimes are called upon to lift or carry weights (including loaded stretchers) which are large enough cause back problems for the technician.
According to the present invention a vest is provided for use by an emergency medical technician or other rescue worker which facilitates the technician's proper performance of his or her job under many circumstances. The vest has the ability to support at least some of the weight of the stretcher, freeing the hands of the EMT who is carrying the stretcher so as to stabilize his or her movement through poor environmental conditions and/or rugged terrain. The vest also is capable of supporting the technician's back to minimize the chance of injury as a result of lifting or carrying heavy objects, and at the same time the vest can provide high visibility to the technician in case the technician is working in an area where there is vehicular traffic. The vest achieves these advantages without significantly restricting the EMT's ability to perform othe required tasks.
According to one aspect of the present invention a vest is provided which comprises: A vest body having two arm openings, two shoulders, a neck opening, an open front, and a closed back. First and second straps extending over the shoulders and attached to the body, the straps each having at least one free end at the front or the back of the vest body. And the strap free ends each comprising stretcher handle attachment means, for receiving a stretcher handle to provide support of stretcher handles by the straps.
Closure means are typically provided for closing the open front end of the vest. The closure means may comprise a plurality of body straps extending generally transverse to the shoulder straps and having clasp elements on ends thereof at the open front. Adjustment means for adjusting the positions of the clasp elements are also preferably provided, so that the fit of the vest may be adjusted. Adjustment means are also provided for adjusting the position of the stretcher handle attachment means with respect to the vest body. At least one of the shoulder straps and body straps are preferably of light reflecting or luminescent material (preferably the body straps).
A flexible back support is typically provided connected to the vest body. The vest body may have an open front defined by first and second lapels, the vest body having a first circumference extending from the first lapel to the second lapel. The elastic back support may comprise a flexible elastic strip of material (such as urethane) about 3-6 inches wide (e.g. about 10 centimeters wide) and having an unstretched length at least about an inch less than the first circumference, and connected (e.g. by stitching) to the interior of the vest body adjacent each of the first and second lapels.
The first and second straps preferably have free ends at both the front and back of the vest body, with each of the strap free ends comprising a stretcher handle attachment means. Each of the handle attachment means may comprise a ladder buckle, a strap loop, a metal ring received by the strap loop, and a clamp, such as a carabiner.
According to another aspect of the present invention a vest is provided comprising the following components: A vest body having two arm openings, two shoulders, a neck opening, an open front, and a closed back. The vest body open front is defined by first and second lapels, the vest body having a first circumference extending from the first lapel to the second lapel. And a flexible back support comprising a strip of flexible material about 3-6 inches wide and having an unstretched length at least about one inch less than the first circumference, the strip of flexible material being connected to the vest body interior adjacent each of the first and second lapels. The details of the vest construction preferably are as set forth above.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a vest is provided particularly for use by emergency medical technicians comprising: A vest body having two arm openings, two shoulders, a neck opening, and an open front, and a closed back. First and second nylon straps extending over the shoulders and attached to the body, the straps each having a free end at each of the front and back of the vest body. And a ladder buckle, strap loop, and metal ring received by the strap loop, for each of the strap free ends.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a vest well suited for use by emergency medical technicians and other rescue workers. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.